Electronic displays are commonly installed within hard surfaces of electronic devices, such as computer screens, television sets, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., and in many cases are installed on accessories for the electronic devices, such as removable monitors. Many electronic devices having an electronic display are portable, and have thus become very useful in implementing mobile applications. This fact is particularly true with smart phones which have become ubiquitous. However, unfortunately, typical mobile devices such as smart phones have electronic displays that are rigid (and in some cases, flat) in nature. Thus, while these displays are useful in implementing many different applications, the device on which the display is present must still typically be held in a hand, or must be stored in a pocket, a purse, a briefcase or other container, which makes the electronic device less accessible in many situations, such as when a person is carrying other items, undertaking an athletic activity such as running, walking, etc. Moreover, in many cases these traditional electronic devices require two free hands to hold and operate, making these devices cumbersome or difficult to use or to view in situations in which, for example, a person has only one or no free hands or is otherwise occupied.
Flexible displays are generally known and are starting to come into more common usage, however, flexible displays have not been widely incorporated into easily portable items such as items of clothing, wristbands, jewelry, etc. or on items that are worn by a user and/or are easily attached to other objects or items, much less in a manner that makes the display and the contents presented thereon more useable and visible to the user in many different scenarios.